Hidden Secrets
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: re-enforcements from Cybertron, but two of these re-enforcements have ties to the Decepticons. Will Autobots be able to see past this or will they be taken down from the inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hidden Secrets  
By Moonlit Sea**

**Summary: **re-enforcements from Cybertron, but two of these re-enforcements have ties to the Decepticons. Will Autobots be able to see past this or will they be taken down from the inside.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers or any of the characters. However, any _unknown_ characters are of my own creation.

**Chapter One**

There was a hub of excitement in the rec room, there were rumours going round that femmes were coming to help out with the Decepticons. When the rumours first started two weeks ago there were mixed reactions, some thought it was foolish it bring femmes to Earth, others claimed that the Decepticons would mock them saying that they were so weak that they had to have femmes fight for them while others were just excited to finally be able to _see_ a femme again.  
Optimus Prime walked in with Prowl on one side and Jazz on the other, "Autobots," Prime called out gaining the attention of the entire room. "You have no doubt heard of the rumour that there may be femmes arriving."

"Whoo hoo!" someone shouted out.

"He said _maybe_, Sideswipe." Prowl reinforced.

"Then explain why Jazz is grinning like a mad mech." Another voice called out.

Both Optimus and Prowl looked at the Porsche to see he was indeed grinning from audio to audio; he shrugged in response to them. Sunstreaker, who had been barely listening since he thought femmes were only good for interfacing and would only get in the way, looked over immediately when he recognised one of the femme's names. _Lightning?_ He thought to himself slightly worried. Sideswipe looked over at his brother as soon as he heard the last femme's name, and saw the look of worry in his optics before it disappeared seconds later. Sunstreaker and Lightning had a history that only he knew about. _Well this is certainly going to be interesting._ He thought.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Prime had announced that the femmes Storm, Starlight and Lightning were to come to Earth to help fight the Decepticons, they had still to arrive and everyone was starting to get frustrated. Luckily for Optimus the Decepticons kept them busy so there wasn't much trouble within the Ark, though he knew he couldn't count on Megatron keeping it up. Suddenly an alarm rang throughout the base _speaking of Megatron…_ the semi thought comically.

The battle raged on as Autobot fought Decepticon, Megatron growled as he saw he would lose once again. The Autobots had somehow gotten stronger and were getting stronger with each successive battle they had, whatever it was that was fuelling them Megatron wanted it. Little did he know he was about to get his wish.  
Out of nowhere three small jet planes appeared, one was white with ocean blue engines, tail section and wings, another was light yellow with grey nosecone, cockpit and tail fin and the third a blue-grey. Megatron smirked thinking the odds of winning the battle were now in his favour since there were no Autobot flyers, that smirk soon turned into a snarl when he saw that the planes had open fire on _his_ Decepticons.  
"STARSCREAM!" he yelled out to his air commander "what the slag are they doing you idiot! There suppose to be firing on the Autobots not on us! Fix this at once or there won't be enough pieces of you left to even make a _MINICON_!"

"B-but Lord M-Megatron…" Starscream stuttered as he came up beside the Decepticon leader "they're not Decepticons."

"Then what are you fragging standing round here for! Go shoot them down!"

Starscream transformed calling over to Thundercracker and Skywarp and they headed towards the planes. Starscream wasn't sure if they weren't Decepticons since everyone knew that all Autobots were grounders, Skyfire being the only exception. Even if they _were_ Decepticons they were poorly misguided, he inwardly smirked he would have fun watching Megatron tear in them instead of him for a change. That enjoyment was short-lived however when he saw the insignia on the light yellow's tail fin.

"They're Autobots?" Skywarp said in surprise.

"That's impossible." Thundercracker replied, "No Autobot can fly."

"Right, it's gotta be some kind of Autobot trick." Skywarp said.

"Really." Starscream said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Watch me shoot right through them." The blue seeker fired at the white and Ocean blue plane expecting it to disappear or pass straight through it like a hologram. He was surprised when the plane not only dodged the shot but turned and returned fire.

"SHOOT BACK YOU IDIOTS!" Starscream yelled at his trinemates.

Megatron watched as he punched and kicked another Autobot to the ground. _So…the Autobots now have air support_ he thought darkly as he shot the fallen mech. He heard his name called out and looked over a smirk appearing on his face. "I congratulate you, Prime." He said "but I will _still_ win this war! Decepticons retreat!" After seeing off the Decepticons Optimus looked up at the planes he saw them fly in the direction towards the Ark and smiled behind his faceplate, they had finally arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ratchet was busy fixing the aftermath of their latest battle cursing and muttering as he went. The medbay was full of talk about the planes that had come to their aid and left straight after. When the medbay door opened he didn't bother looking to see who it was nor did he realise the sudden hush that had descended upon the room, "If you're not injured then get out, I have enough to deal with." He snapped.

"We were suppose to report here for a check-up." A feminine voice began.

"Though considering that reception perhaps we should return to Cybertron. Let's go." Another female voice said, though this one had a more commanding tone to it than the other.

It was only _after_ the medbay doors closed that Ratchet registered that the voices were _female_. He looked over at the door in slight surprise before putting it down to working himself too hard. He was about to continue work on Bluestreak when he saw the entire medbay look at him. "What are you all staring at!" he snapped.

"You're an idiot." A voice said before the medbay resumed it's after battle conversation.

The next encounter with the three new arrivals made sure the entire base knew they were there, and anyone who was in shouting distance of Red Alert. He had seen the three planes on his security cameras heading towards a 'high security area' and slammed his hand down hard on the alarm button. "DECEPTICON INFILTRATION!" he screamed.

Every Autobot ran to the command centre, Prowl went to the security room to confer with Red Alert and see where the 'intruders' were now. Only for the white and red mech to tell, and show, him that they were now with every other Autobot in the command centre. When the Datsun commed his leader and explained what Red Alert was seeing the tactician was quite surprised when he heard the semi chuckle.

There were moans and complaints in the command centre about the paranoid Lamborghini, and the fact that there was _no_ Decepticon intruder for them to take their frustration out on.

"Autobots." Prime called out gaining everyone's attention "I believe there has been a misunderstanding."

"More like Red Alert being the aft that he is." A low voice said with mutters of agreement.

The Autobot leader ignored the comment; "I believe Red Alert has confused our new arrivals for Decepticons."

"We know Red is dense," a voice said "but how the slag can he mistake one of us for a con?"

"Maybe because unlike the rest of you, we can actually _fly_." An annoyed feminine voice answered in a commanding tone.

Everyone turned to look at the voice and were surprised to see three femme jet planes. They were about the average height of any mech. Wings came out from behind each shoulder pointed down towards the floor, giving the effect of an upside down 'V'. The plane's tail rudders also came out from behind their shoulders. At their chests were three windows, what had been the plane's cockpit, and attached to each ankle was a jet engine. One femme was white with ocean blue engines, tail section, wings and from the 'elbow joint' down, she had yellow optics. Another was blue-grey with a white tail section, hands and feet, she also had yellow optics. The third femme was a light yellow with a grey torso and tail section, her arms like the first femme were grey from the 'elbow joint' down. Her optics were what stood her apart from her trine, they were pink. A rarity among Cybertronians.

Optimus smiled behind his faceplate, "Autobots, I would like to introduce Storm…" the white and ocean blue femme gave a nod "Starlight…" the light yellow femme gave a nod "and Lightning." The blue-grey femme gave a nod.

"They're flyers!" someone said in amazement.

"No we're trucks, of course we're flyers you aft." Starlight said sarcastically making Lightning chuckle.

"But all the flyers either joined the Decepticons or were killed." Someone commented.

"After what the Decepticons did back on Cybertron we decided not to…" Starlight began only to be interrupted by Storm.

"Join them." She commed her teammate _**Do **__not __**tell them, or we will face what we did back home. Even more so since they're actually on **__this__** planet.**_

Everyone began to walk out of the command centre talking amongst themselves about how the femmes they were waiting for turned out to be flyers and wondering how they had 'escaped' every other flyers fate. Storm walked over to talk with Prime after quietly telling the other two femmes something, to which they gave a nod and started to head out along with everyone else. It was then that Lightning heard her name being called and turned to the voice. She narrowed her optics as she saw the yellow mech with the red one standing beside him. "I've got nothing to say to you, Sunstreaker." Her hands became fists as she saw him smirk at her, oh how she'd _love_ wipe that smirk of his face…permanently.

"Nice to see you again, Lightning, it's been a while." Sideswipe said.

"Not long enough I'd say, Sideswipe." She replied, "We keep out of each other's way and everything will be fine." She turned to go when she heard Sunstreaker say, "What are you going to do if we _want_ to get in your way?" she looked over a glared at him. The blue-grey plane was about to reply when she heard Starlight call her name.

"Hey Light, we need to go." The light yellow plane had seen the entire exchange between her teammate and the Lamborghini's. It made her curious as to why the normally soft-sparked femme would act like that; she saw the femme walk over to her and asked as they left the room. "Someone you know?"

"Once, a _very_ long time ago." Lightning replied still a little annoyed.

"Hmmm…you know Storm will…" Starlight began.

"Storm needs to know _nothing_ about this. They were friends, once, but I no longer see them as that. They can go and get themselves killed for all I care." Increasing her pace and leaving her teammate stunned and dumbfounded at her words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Seven days, seven slagging days and already the mechs of the Ark couldn't keep their optics and hands to themselves. It annoyed her, first they were all _"how did you survive?"_ and then joked with the fact that they could be Decepticon infiltrators. Something the white and ocean blue femme was all too familiar hearing then they couldn't keep their fragging hands to themselves, but what annoyed Storm even more was that Starlight was loving the attention, due to her optic colour, and virtually _encouraging_ it. No matter how many times she told the accursed femme to stop she kept doing it. _Then again, since when has she ever listened to me…except during battle_ she mused. Though the next mech that 'accidentally' stroked a hand across her wing was being sent to the medbay.

* * *

Prowl sat in his office reading over reports when his door opened and a voice half moaned half complained, "Prowl, this has to stop." Curious as to what the voice meant he looked up to see an upset Sideswipe with ribbons tied into bows around his helm horns and black dots all over his red paint, on his chest read 'I'm a pretty ladybug.' Prowl had to use all his self-control not to laugh in the Lamborghini's face.

"Sunny's worse." Sideswipe stated as he saw the tactician look at his 'decorations'. "This is the third time this week that something like this has happened and it has to stop!" Prowl didn't know what impressed him more, the fact that Sunstreaker hadn't already killed whoever was responsible or the fact that whoever it was had found enough of the human ribbon material to wrap around the red warrior's horns. Sideswipe folded his arms across his chest in annoyance and looked away from the Datsun. "If I wasn't so annoyed I'd be impressed." He muttered.

"Do you know who is behind these…doings?" Prowl asked calmly.

"Those fragging femmes!" Sideswipe fumed smacking his hands down on the desk and looming over the tactician.

"Do you have any proof it was them?" the tactician asked no way intimidated by the red Lamborghini.

"No, that's what so slagging annoying!" Sideswipe said standing back to his full height and re-crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then there is nothing I can do about it." Prowl stated calmly returning to his datapad.

Sideswipe's hands fell by his sides and his mouth fell open. "What?!" he asked in shocked amazement.

"Sideswipe, unless you can bring me proof that these…incidents are the femmes doing. There is nothing I can do about it." The Datsun explained managing to keep a straight face although he was smirking on the inside.

The Lamborghini narrowed his optics at the mech before him, his hands curling into fists. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Prowl looked at him once more before saying "Bring me proof that they are involved and I will act accordingly. Until then there is nothing I can do, good day Sideswipe." The doorwinged mech once again returned to his datapad. He heard Sideswipe storm out and took a glance up before allowing a small smirk and chuckle to escape before returning to work.

* * *

Thundercracker sat in the communal area of their trine quarters thinking. Something about the white and Ocean blue Autobot seemed familiar to him, he wasn't sure why or even how but _something_ about them felt familiar. It was as if he'd know them long ago. He'd tried to pass it off as some Autobot he'd fought in the past, but a little nagging voice in the back of his mind told him it was more _personal_ than that.

"What are you thinking about, TC?" a voice asked bringing the blue seeker out of his thoughts. He looked over seeing the curious optics of the black seeker. "Nothing, 'Warp." He replied getting up and heading out.

"They reminded me of your sister." Skywarp suddenly said making his trine mate look back at him in slight confusion. "That Autobot flyer you shot at."

The blue seeker stopped turning sideways on to his trinemate, Could that be it? The reason why Thundercracker thought he knew the flyer, the reason why his mind told him it was more _personal_ than he thought it was.

"What happened to her anyway?" Skywarp asked curiously.

"Probably the same thing that happened to Solarflare, 'Warp." Thundercracker replied and continued out the door.

The curiosity Skywarp held was replaced by sadness as he thought of his sister. He and his sister was almost alike in every way they were twins though not split spark twins, they had no bond or ways to communicate with each other aside from speaking. Though they always knew when the other was nearby, but since she and Thundercracker's sister Lazer both refused to join the Decepticons -even at their brother's insistence- they shared the same fate as the rest of the flyers who either wanted no part in the war or tried to join with the Autobots…death.

* * *

Lightning walked along the corridor of the Ark, wanting to know the base over just as she had every other Autobot base she'd been in. she sighed as she remembered their time on Cybertron, she didn't see why the other bots there gave Storm and Starlight so much trouble about their past. It was the main reason they had changed their alt modes to match hers and changed their names, so they could distance themselves as far away it as they could. _I should stop worrying about them, they can handle themselves. Besides_ she thought _I have my own problem, one that even _they_ don't know about._ Before the femme even knew what was happening she was pushed against a wall two yellow hands slamming either side of her head onto the wall behind her. After regaining her senses she glared at the mech in front of her. "What the slag do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I've had enough of your _games_, Lightning." He said dangerously.

The blue-grey plane chuckled; she knew he meant all the 'incidents' that Starlight had been playing on the two Lamborghini's. She hadn't asked her to do them but she wasn't exactly going to tell her to stop either.

"You have no proof it's me or anyone else on the Ark, do you, _Sunstreaker._"

Sunstreaker's hands began to curl into fists either side of the femme's head, since when had Lightning become so…hostile. This was not the kind and sweet femme he'd know all those years ago, and he was annoyed to find that it slightly turned him on.

"I would stop if I were you, or you will not like the consequences." He growled out.

"Even if it was me, which it isn't…" she began her voice harsh and cold "why should I stop something that you've had coming for over an millennia?" she felt Sunstreaker's hand immediately grab and tighten around her throat, she instantly grabbed his wrist and arm with both her hands trying to release his hold.

"Then you will find out who it is and stop them." Sunstreaker snarled.

"W…why should…I-I?" Lightning managed to say and gave a small squeak when she felt his grip tighten as his optics narrowed in raged anger.

"SUNSTREAKER!" a voice shouted out making the mech look over and release the femme before walking off.

Lightning slid to the floor ignoring the pain the friction caused to her wings she had never, in all the time she had known him, thought Sunstreaker capable of what he'd just done and especially to _her,_ of all Cybertronians. She held her neck panting slightly as the fear and shock subsided.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "F-fine I…" she looked up at the mech and gasped in shock. "Dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Dad?" the white and red jet looked at the femme confused, why did she just call him dad? Seeing his confusion she continued, "It's me, Lightning. Don't you remember?" worry laced the femme's voice as well as a slight bit of fear.

Skyfire stared at the blue-grey plane, he did have a sparkling called Lightning and they _were_ of her colour but he had held no hope of seeing her again. After he'd been recovered from the ice he had asked Prowl and Smokescreen, who's creators were good friends of his and were looking after her while he was away, if they knew of his youngling's whereabouts only to be sadly told that she was either a Decepticon or dead. So to actually have someone in front of him claiming that they were _his_ little Lightning threw him through a loop.

"You've forgotten me, haven't you?" she said a lone tear making its way down her face, her wings quivering. "Smokescreen told me that you wouldn't, he _promised_ me you wouldn't. He lied!" she stood and ran off.

The white and red jet slowly stood as he watched the femme run off from him. He was far too shocked to run after her as realisation slowly dawned on him that she _was_ his little Lightning who he had left in the care of the two Datsun brothers.

* * *

"I have called you here be…" Optimus began only to get interrupted.

"We know why we're here, Prime." The white and Ocean blue femme said annoyed.

"You want to talk to us about our brothers and the fact they are here, on Earth." The light yellow femme continued.

"That is correct. I believe the two of you had some trouble back on Cybertron." Optimus said.

"Well… I wouldn't exactly call it trouble, Prime. It always got taken care of." Starlight said with a slight smirk looking over at Storm.

If Storm could have rolled her optics she would have, instead she gave the femme an annoyed look.

"And _that's_ the reason why others distrusted us, even when we changed our appearance. You're too much like him."

It was Starlight's turn to glare at the other femme. "I _used_ to be like him, I've changed. You know that better than anyone."

"Even with your changed appearances," Optimus interrupted "there are still parts of you that will never change." He looked at Starlight but before he could say anything she said "my optics." He gave a nod. "There have only ever been three Cybertronian's with your optic colour, with the other two deceased the only one left is one of the sparkling born to Psiren and Firestorm."

Storm lay her hand on her teammates shoulder as she saw her sadly look down at the floor and looked at the Autobot leader on the verge of anger. "Are you saying we have to _prove_ ourselves?"

Optimus shook his head, "I know the two of you are dedicated to our cause as much any Autobot here. My concern lies with what and how everyone will react when the truth comes out, maybe not by you but it will be only a matter of time before _they_ figure out who you really are."

* * *

Smokescreen walked into his brother's office, he had just returned from a mission with Ironhide and Bumblebee and thus missed the 'introduction' of the three femme planes. "Thanks for the warning." He said sarcastically as he sat across from the other Datsun. Prowl glanced up at the older Datsun before continuing to read his datapad. "You know there's going to be trouble now they're in the same base." He continued.

"There has already been trouble, Smokescreen." Prowl replied calmly still reading his pad.

"Care to tell me what?"

Finally Prowl placed his pad to one side and looked at his brother, "someone has played constant pranks on the twins since they arrived, causing even greater tension than there would normally be regarding Sunstreaker."

Smokescreen looked at his younger brother carefully, he saw the slight twitch in the white and black's doorwing.

"You're hiding something from me," he stated plainly "what is it?"

"I am not hiding anything." The tactician went to retrieve another pad from the pile but stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist, he looked back at his brother and knew the look he was being given. It was a look he hadn't seen since they were younglings.

"Prowl." The blue and red mech said sternly. "We're talking about Lightning here. A femme who virtually became our sister when Skyfire was lost. I will not allow you to withhold information that would threaten her life, and you _know_ what I mean by that."

Prowl sighed and looked down at his desk for a moment before he said, "Sunstreaker almost killed her."

"What!" Smokescreen nearly screeched.

The white and black Datsun nodded, "I do not know completely what occurred, only that Skyfire found him trying to strangle her."

"That fragging aft-headed glitch!" Smokescreen growled as he got up and paced towards to door only to look back at his brother. "Hasn't he done enough to her already!" his anger vanished as something occurred to him. "Did you say Skyfire found them?" Prowl nodded "and?"

"You will have to ask Skyfire what went on between them as I was busy sorting out a certain mech." The tactician replied knowing what his brother was asking.

The blue and red Datsun walked back over and sat down, "has she met Bluestreak yet?" he asked curious.

"Not as far as I know. Even when they meet I doubt they will recognise one another." Prowl answered. "He was quite young."

Smokescreen shook his head sadly, "you've got to be sorry for the mech. After all this time of trying to hide it all from him, and generally keeping him safe, it's all going to come out now."


End file.
